1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for matching an antenna of a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication system is an equipment allowing a user to perform communications with another party any time and anywhere through a mobile communication terminal while traveling in a service area, and at this time, the mobile communication terminal can maintain a communication state while moving by being wirelessly connected with a mobile base station of the corresponding service area.
The mobile communication system is wirelessly connected with the mobile communication terminal through the base station and checks a movement direction of the mobile communication terminal in real time. Herein, the base station checks a distance between the base station itself and the mobile communication terminal and uniformly maintains communication sensitivity with the mobile communication terminal. In this case, in order to uniformly maintain the communication sensitivity, the mobile communication terminal must uniformly maintain a power level of a radio frequency signal outputted from an antenna of the mobile communication terminal.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a folder type mobile communication terminal in accordance with a related art and FIG. 2 is a view showing a slide type mobile communication terminal in accordance with the related art.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, as for the related art folder type or slide type mobile communication terminal, when a user opens the folder 2 or the slide 3 to use the mobile communication terminal, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) (not shown) of the mobile communication terminal becomes adjacent to the antenna 1 of the mobile communication terminal. Herein, the LCD is installed at the folder 2 or the slider 3.
However, the related art mobile communication terminal has a problem that when the antenna 1 and the LCD are adjacent to each other, there occurs a loss of power of the RF signal radiated from the antenna 1 by the LCD, degrading the communication sensitivity and a speech quality of the mobile communication terminal.
For example, in order to use the slide type or folder type mobile communication terminal, a user opens the folder 2 or the slider 3. At this time, the LCD nears the antenna 1 and a power loss is made due to mismatching between the antenna 1 and the LCD. Then, output power of the RF signal radiated from the antenna 1 of the mobile communication terminal is unstably radiated, and thus, the communication sensitivity and the speech quality of the mobile communication terminal deteriorate.